I Married a Ghost Last Night OneShot
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: I married a ghost last night and don't remember it. What happens when Danny wakes up, married?


"You're gonna be late if you don't get going!" Maddie called out as she walked down the hallway, knowing her son was still in the bathroom.

The toilet flushed as Maddie stopped in the hall with her arms crossed over her chest. A moment passed as the water ran and turned off before Danny came bursting out.

"Are you feeling alright?" Maddie asked, concerned at the sight of purple bags under her son's eyes.

"Yeah," Danny quickly said, rushing to his room. He grabbed the book bag just sitting on the floor of his doorway as Maddie noticed something green on his left hand.

"Hey, stop for a moment," Maddie said, grabbing Danny's hand. "What is this?"

Danny had at first tried to take his hand back only to stop and stare at what was resting on his ring finger. "I… have no idea," Danny said, looking at the glowing green ring. He took his hand away from Maddie and tried to pull it off only for it to appear stuck to his finger. "What on earth?" Danny mumbled, tugging harder at the ring.

"Hey, stop, you could pull your figure out of joint," Maddie said, placing a hand on his to try and stop his son. She waited for Danny to release his hand and looked closer at the ring. "Come on, I wanna see something," Maddie said, letting go of his hand.

"Mom, I gotta go to school," Danny said, stopping the woman from walking away.

Maddie took a breath before saying, "At least let me make sure it's not giving off too much ecto-energy." Before he could say anything, Maddie turned around and rushed into her room, grabbing a handheld device off of her dresser. She rushed back into the hallway and took hold of Danny's left arm. Holding it under the device, she turned it on as the needle on the meter rose.

Danny pulled a face but held his tongue as the needle found a happy place around 75 units.

Maddie bit her bottom lip. It was high for normal Amity Park residents, most people seemed to float around 20 to 35, only jumping past 50 with a ghost had gotten in touch with a human or two. She knew Danny always got close to 50 and sometimes passed it just on a normal day, always has since the portal turned on and she had started to think that might be why all her experiments tried to point to him. 75 may be counted as still safe, it wasn't dangerous for humans until 100 units, but it was still higher than she liked. She released Danny's hand as she turned off the device. "You shouldn't set off any alarms, but I still want you to come straight home after school."

"Thanks Mom," Danny called out as he rushed down the steps.

Maddie looked back at the device in her hands. How Danny had ended up with some ecto-plasmic ring on his hand baffled her.

-.-.-.-

"Hey, there you are," Sam said as Danny rushed down the hall towards his locker.

"Yeah, we were about to call you," Tucker added, the two friends keeping pace with their friend. "Who was it this time?"

"Half overslept, half this," Danny offered, holding up his left hand to show the green glowing ring on his finger.

"And it's what?" Sam asked, eyeing the green thing.

"A ring?" Danny shrugged his shoulders as he slowed to a stop and pulled at his locker door only to have it stuck to normal physics. "What? Again?"

"Why can't you faze it open?" Tucker asked, knowing his friend.

"I don't know," Danny admitted, struggling with the combination knob as he struggled to get his number right. Finally getting it, he pulled the door opened and hurriedly grabbed his text books for English. "This morning I had the same problem."

"Well did you have a ghost in the middle of the night?" Sam asked, watching Danny cram the book into his backpack.

"No, last night was actually pretty peaceful," Danny said, throwing the bag back on his back and looked up to check the clock on the wall. The three headed off to class with a minute remaining as he added, "First full night's sleep I've had in months."

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Danny, you have bags under your eyes," Sam pointed out.

Danny shrugged, "Yeah, I noticed. No idea why though."

They had made it to the doorway to Lancer's English class only for Danny to have a hic up announce a ghost's presence. "Crud." Danny moaned as he stopped right before the door.

"Danny!" a female voice cried out, getting the three to turn down the hall. A girl a little older than them with human peach skin fazed down from the floor above and, with her arms stretched out, flew towards Danny. "My new huzubando!"

Before Danny could do anything he found himself being spun as the girl wrapped her arms around him. She stopped the momentum, keeping her feet off the ground, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Danny broke free, wiping his mouth out of surprise, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember?" the girl asked, tilting her head to one side so her green hair fell off her shoulders and onto her back. She raised her left hand to show a similar green band on her ring finger as she said, "We were married last night."

"What?" Danny and Sam exclaimed as the bell rang for class to start.

-.-.-.-

The ghost girl, now known as Sarah, left Danny to go make him a lunch, leaving him with more questions than he had answers to and a very mad Sam. Forced to sit through Lancer's class in mostly silence, Danny felt Sam's eyes burn into the back of his head.

He wished he could remember last night. He couldn't even remember having a dream last night so maybe Sarah had wiped his memory? Danny looked down at the paper on his desk and scribbled his name on the top.

The first three classes went by in a blur, with surprisingly no ghosts to attack, and the three headed off to the cafeteria.

"Sam, look, I don't know who she is," Danny tried once more on their way to get their food. The three stepped in line as Danny added, "For all I know, she could've just put this stupid thing on and assumed I'd go along. As soon as I get home, Mom's gonna try and help me get it off." He grabbed the ring with his right hand, wishing he could faze it off or at least get it to move.

Sam kept her mouth shut, grabbing herself a tray as they got to the counter.

"I will give you this, it is weird," Tucker added. "We've never seen her before."

Tucker and Danny grabbed their trays, following Sam to get their food as Danny said, "Some days I wish I had a normal life."

"Danny, what are you doing in line, sweetheart?"

Danny let out a grown before turning around to see the girl wearing clothes that looked to be from the fifties, a plaid dress with a collar and bow tied at her neck. Her dress poofed at the bottom, leading to light green legs and dress shoes. In her hands was a tray holding a plate of food, enough for all three and resting in the crook of her elbow was a picnic basket. "Sarah," Danny started, a blush coming into his cheeks.

"I even made enough for your friends," Sarah offered, a small frown on her face. "You said Sam was vegan and Tucker loved meat," she said, holding out the tray towards the three.

They looked at the tray to see a colorful salad, a sandwich, and a plate of fried chicken.

"Is that home fried chicken?" Tucker asked, looking at the meat.

Sarah nodded her head as confirmation.

"She's a keeper," Tucker said as he quickly left his tray on the counter and left the line.

"Tuck!" Danny whined. He turned to look at Sam, hoping she would say something.

"Fine, whatever, give me the ghost salad," Sam said, shaking her head as she left the tray with Tuckers.

"Wait, how are you not setting off the ghost alarm?" Danny asked, leaving his tray to follow the three to their table.

"The same reason I'm not glowing," Sarah offered, sitting the tray down on the table. She started taking everything off the tray to show she intended to have Sam and Tucker sitting on the same side of the table as she said, "I'm part human."

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

"You're a half-a too?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not a half-a in the same sense Danny is," Sarah explained. "Come on, sit down."

The three did as asked as she poured out four glasses of lemonade. "My father was human and my mother was ghost," Sarah explained. "Sadly I can't change back and forth with two sides, but I have similar… powers? Powers is still a strange word to use." Sitting down the last glass at her seat next to Danny she sat herself down. She quickly bowed her head and said, "Thank you for this food," before eating her own sandwich.

"So what happened last night?" Danny asked, eyeing the girl next to him.

"So you don't remember?" Sarah asked, worry on her face as she turned to face him.

"We'd all like to know what happened last night," Sam said, stabbing at her salad.

"Well, stories of the great Danny Phantom had already made it to my side of the Ghost Zone and I had to meet him in person," Sarah started out. "Last night I finally made it out to this world to see him and I guess you could say it was love at first sight. He found me, you know, offering to help after seeing I was harmless I guess, and we got talking." A smile appeared on her face as she continued, "The next thing I know he's saying we should get married and we did. Sure, a little sudden, but-"

"Wait, I said what?" Danny asked, interrupting as his eyes were opened wide.

Sarah nodded her head, her smile dropping at Danny's expression. She looked down at her meal, sitting her sandwich down on the plate. "You've changed your mind." Not a question, just a statement to what she could read.

"Hey, you're nice and all," Danny started. "And I wouldn't be surprised if one day after being around you to ask if you wanted to _date_ me, but I'm only fifteen. I never think about mirage, well, maybe once or twice, but…"

The sound of something breaking sounded from across the table but Danny took no notice as his eyes drifted to Sarah's green ones as his voice disappeared from his use.

"But Danny, I love you," Sarah said, tears building up in her eyes.

"But I don't know if I love you," Danny tried, looking away from her eyes.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before looking at her left hand. "I am Sarah Fenton, in accordance to Lady Frazier, ruler of the South-Eastern district of the Ghost Zone, we are a couple." She looked up at him and raised her hand so he could see the matching green band on her ring finger as she said, "You signed just as I did."

"Then why don't I remember any of it?" Danny asked, looking down as he started running his fingers over the green ring stuck to his hand. He looked at her and asked, "How do we get a devoice?"

"Then you must fight me to the death," Sarah stated.

"What?" Tucker exclaimed, getting the three to turn to him as he finished his last chicken wing. "No, I don't want you to die. This chicken is great. You won over my heart, can't you just change over your marriage to me?"

Ignoring the teen, Sarah looked back at Danny and said, "If you truly don't love me, we should go back to Lady Frazier. She'll set up the duel."

"But why to the death?" Danny asked, confused as the girl started packing up the leftovers of their meal, the clock close to calling them back to class. "I may not love you but no one deserves to die cause of this."

Placing the used dishes in her basket Sarah said, "That's just how things are done. I loved you and made a mistake. I will serve you as your wife for as long as I have left, but I know I'm no match for you." The bell rang for them to go back to class, getting Sarah to close her eyes and disappear, taking with her what was left of their meal.

-.-.-.-

Sarah was found waiting for the three to leave school as the last bell of the day rang. Danny let out a sigh as they neared the girl.

"Is your marriage bound by the rings?" Sam asked, the three have talked about this through-out the day. The four started walking towards Fenton Works, knowing Maddie expecting Danny home soon.

"Yes, when we signed the contract, Lady Frazier placed the rings on our fingers signifying we would always be bound together," Sarah explained.

"So would breaking the rings break the contract?" Sam asked.

"In theory, yes," Sarah nodded her head. "Though I could never go home."

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"My community was there as witness to our wedding," Sarah explained. "To come back with my contract broken and ring off my finger would shame me and my family. My father may not live there but my mother and brother do. To keep their positions in the community, they would be forced to disown me."

"Well could you move in with your father, than you wouldn't have to go and show everyone you were devoiced," Tucker tried.

"My father has his own family," Sarah explained. "They were never married and he doesn't want me around his new children." She covered her mouth with a hand as a sob escaped her. "I wanted to prevent that, but now I know why Mom refused to get married."

Danny stopped, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder to get her feet to stop moving her. "I won't hurt you but I will get this all fixed."

Sarah ran a finger under her eye to stop a tear as she shook her head. "I don't see how, Danny."

"Why did you marry him after only meeting once?" Sam asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was a once in a life time question most people don't hear," Sarah said. "At least not where I'm from."

"With reason," Tucker added, grabbing the strap of his book bag.

"Then why don't I remember any of it?" Danny asked only to receive silence from his friends and new wife.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Sam asked.

"Or Jazz," Tucker added, turning his head to glance behind them. "Cause she's trying to catch up with us."

The four turned to see the red head walking briskly to the group stopped on the side of the street.

"I thought I heard about a new girl hanging around school," Jazz said as she came within earshot. "Name's Jazz."

"This is Sarah," Danny introduced, motioning to the green haired girl. "My, um, wife."

The five walked home as they filled in Jazz on what had happened, the girl taking it all in without putting in comments of her own but her face showed obvious surprise. The group stopped at the doorstop of Fenton Works as if waiting for her to come up with a fix for the problem her little brother had gotten himself into this time. She shook her head slowly. "I don't know what to say," she offered at last. "For now, I think we should let them keep on believing you don't know what it is, how you got it, or anything about Sarah yet."

"I think we should keep her out of the house, at least until your mom's done with messing around with the ring," Sam offered.

"You can't let her damage the ring," Sarah said, eyes wide in fear.

"I won't," Danny promised.

-.-.-.-

Jack looked the ring attached to his son's hand over, poking at it with a pair of tweezers as if to test what it was made out of. "And you woke up with it?" Jack asked, confirming what Maddie had told him earlier. "It's funny it's on your wedding ring finger."

"Dad," Danny whined, tired of having them look the ring over. He'd been down in the lab for an hour now and neither of his parents were getting anywhere on what it was.

"I wish I could figure out what it was being held together by," Maddie offered, looking over a sheet of data just printed from their computer. "Traces of gold, traces of plasma, but mostly just ecto-plasm." She looked over the paper at the two men and explained, "Ecto-plasm shouldn't be able to hold a form like this outside the Ghost Zone and without a ghost matrix to keep it steady." She eyed her son. "It's not hurting you?"

"I can't barely feel it," Danny offered with a shrug.

Jack gave it a tug in the tweezers only for there to be no stretch in the material. "Ok, I have no idea," Jack admitted, letting go of Danny's hand.

"Can I go now? I do have homework to do," Danny said, taking any excuse to get out of the lab.

"Sure, just let us know if anything happens, ok?" Maddie asked.

"Sure Mom," Danny threw over his shoulder as he hurried up the stairs.

-.-.-.-

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?" Sarah asked, the five now in Danny's room as his parents worked through ideas in the lab below.

Danny shook his head, sitting cross legged on his bed. "I wish I knew what happened last night, but really, I don't know you."

"Then is there anything you wish me to do as a last act as your wife?" Sarah asked, holding her hands together in front of her.

Danny looked up at the girl standing in front of him and gave her a small smile. "No. Though I do want you to know you are a nice girl, Sarah."

The ghost girl bit her bottom lip before giving Danny a nod.

"Then let's get them out of the lab," Jazz said, turning to leave the room to call out the ghost alarm. Even from the room the teens could hear the two collecting their stuff and rushing out to find the ghost Jazz had reported on. Jazz poked her head back in the room and said, "They're gone."

"I'll drive," Tucker said as the group headed out of the room.

-.-.-.-

"Do you think she might listen to any other ideas of how to devorce?" Danny asked as they watched the Ghost Zone fly past them in the Specter Speeder.

"She's a woman strict to tradition," Sarah offered as she shook her head. She took Danny's hands out of his lap and held them in hers. "Please, don't do this. I know I'm saying this and being selfish, but I don't wanna die. Couldn't I just be your secret?"

"That's not being selfish," Danny said, looking the girl in the eyes. "But I couldn't do that. One day I'll wanna get married to someone, to have no secrets about anything. That's hard enough to ask as I am right now."

"True," Sarah closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing her hands from his. "I do love you."

"Hey, just found the place," Tucker called out as he drove them downward onto land. He dropped them down in what could be taken for as a center plaza of the landmass. Opening the door they piled out and took in the look of a town stuck in the fifties, similar to Pondexter's Casper High.

"Come. Lady Frazier's office is this way," Sarah said as she led the four towards the largest building in site. Opening the door she took a step in and went over to the secretary's table. "Excuse me, we'd like to revoke our vows."

The woman sitting at the table looked up, surprise on her face. "Weren't you two here just last night?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded her head.

"I'll let the Lady know," the woman said, eyeing Danny as she said this. "You might as well go ahead into the arena, she'll wanna start right away."

"If I could, I'd like to talk to Lady Frazier," Danny said.

The woman looked him over before nodding her head. "Very well." She stood up and added, "But only you. The rest should go to the arena."

Danny gave his friends and Sarah a glance before following the woman deeper into the building. She led him to a doorway with a plaque reading Reba Frazier and knocked for him.

"Yes?" a deep woman's voice called out.

The secretary opened the door and said, "Sarah and Daniel wish to revoke. Daniel wishes to speak to you."

"Send him in," the overweight woman said from behind a desk full of paperwork.

The secretary stepped out of the way and let Danny walk in before closing the door behind him.

"I figured, you out of all people, would understand her half ghost status," Lady Frazier started out with as Danny took a seat in the chair opposite the desk.

"That has nothing to do with any of this," Danny said. "I don't remember any of last night, so waking up to find out I was married was one thing. Than to find out to fix the problem, one of us would have to die? Isn't that a little…" Danny's voice failed him as he couldn't find a word that might be offensive.

"Danny, we're not human," Lady Frazier pointed out. "We are ghosts with ghost ancestors and ghost traditions. You accepted those pasts when you married Sarah."

"But I don't remember any of it," Danny tried.

"There's nothing I can do about that," Lady Frazier said, standing up. "Come. You have a duel to perform. Lose and Sarah will be released from your corps and her ring will disappear as it will no longer have another life supporting it, win and you will have that same freedom."

Danny stood up from his chair and followed the large woman in silence, not sure of anything else he might be able to do. He didn't want to hurt the girl but if he didn't, he'd be dead. Fully dead.

The two walked out a back door to the building and found themselves walking out towards an arena the size of a football field. "Your friends should be down on the left side. Go and join them while we get everything prepared."

Danny nodded his head before letting the lights split him down the middle to change him into his ghostly persona. Flying down into the dirt covered arena he found his friends parking the Specter Speeder on the far end.

"Any change?" Jazz asked as the three left the Speeder.

Danny shook his head. Around them and above, ghosts filled in the seats as news spread quickly.

The four walked over to the lip a few feet above the ground where they were to watch as Sam said, "You better not die on us."

"I don't want to," Danny said frankly.

A gong sounded as they got to the stars that led up to the seats the three were to take, getting everyone's attention to Lady Frazier standing up.

"Get to your seat," Danny ordered, walking over to the center that had a platform raised a step made of stone.

The crowd quieted down as the couple stood before Lady Frazier.

"Danny Phantom, do you wish to revoke your vows?" Lady Frazier asked, her deep voice resonating around the open air arena.

Danny nodded his head and called out, "I do." He kept his hands at his sides in fists, scared not for his safety but for Sarah's. The girl stood next to him, dressed in armor that showed off nothing as he stood there in his normal black and white.

The large green woman turned her eyes towards the girl and asked, "Sarah Messer, do you wish to revoke your vows?"

Sarah held tight to the chain mail resting against her mid-drift as she nodded her head. "I do," she called out in a weak voice.

"Then by the laws of Shirok, I pronounce you two enemies. The duel will commence in half an hour. Use that time wisely to prepare." Lady Frazier took her seat on the raised platform, signaling the time had started to count down.

Danny gave the girl a glance, bound by the laws not to say anything to her until they were fighting, before turning away. He floated up to where Sam, Tucker, and Jazz stood at their seats with a sad look on his face. "I hate this," Danny offered.

"Danny, I have an idea," Jazz said, a ghost of a smile playing about her face. "But it requires you to lose."

Danny eyed his sister but stayed quiet to listen to her plan.

Thirty minutes passed quickly as Danny figured out how to prepare to die fully this time. He came back to the center of the arena where Sarah joined him. They turned to look up at the large woman as she hit a gong to announce it starting. She stood up as the sound rang through-out the area, stopping all conversations from those in the stands.

"Acording to our laws," Lady Frazier said, "combat begins with the lirpa. You must use these weapons, no powers."

Two men floated down to the area and handed each a weapon that looked like it came from a savage time. At one end of the wooden handle was a circular, razor-edged knife, at the other rested a metal cub. Danny took hold of the weapon, weighing it in his hand. The ghosts floated back up to Lady Frazier as Danny looked over at Sarah to see the girl having to hold it in both hands.

"If both survive the lirpa, then combat continues with ahn woon, a fight of power and strength," Lady Frazier announced. She hit the gong again as she called out, "Start."

At this Sarah wheeled to face Danny. Her eyes blazed with green energy as she lifted the weapon to slice Danny with the curved blade. Danny raised up his weapon to block it, putting enough force to send her backwards a step. She regained her footing quickly and feinted. Danny quickly dodged but Sarah, slashing again with the blade, abruptly reversed the weapon and caught Danny a glancing blow with the club end. Danny went down, rolling barely in time as Sarah reversed again and slashed down hard. The blade graced his left arm, getting him to cringe in pain as green ecto-plasm bled out.

Danny kicked hard at Sarah's legs, knocking her over. Danny quickly rolled to his feet, sweet beading on his forehead as his breath came out raged. The weight of the weapon was starting to get at him, finding it strange not to use his powers or that Sarah was so focused on her task.

Sarah moved in quick, trying to take his moment as a sign of weakness. This time Danny feinted. Sarah countered as if they were marionettes tied to the same string.

With a wordless sound of aggression, Sarah launched a kick at Danny's left side. Danny bent sideways, catching the heal of her shoe in his hand, and pulling her leg up to send her to the ground. Danny dived after her but Sarah rolled away with unbelievable speed so that Danny only hit the hard ground.

Danny quickly got back to his feet, seeing she was now recovered. Sarah raised her weapon as if to throw it and Danny tensed, ready to jump aside. Sarah, however, suddenly reversed the weapon and rushed.

Danny rushed forwards and stopped her movement, his free hand holding onto her right wrist as he used his weapon to hold off hers and looked into her green eyes to see them blinded by green anger. Then, with a bone-cracking wrench, Sarah whipped Danny's weapon to the ground.

With two quick steps, Sarah snapped the knife blade with a loud crack against the stone ground and then kicked the broken weapon away. She raised her own blade above her head, ready to strike down on Danny.

Danny quickly swung a fist to her side, sending her weapon sprawling away in the opposite direction.

The gong sounded again, stopping the two. They stepped apart and looked up at the big woman in charge.

"Ahn woon will start now," Lady Frazier announced as her two men floated down to retrieve the weapons. As soon as the ghosts were back up to safety she hit the gong again and sat down.

A green transparent shield appeared over the audience to protect them from any stray ecto-blasts as Danny took a jump to float in the air a foot from the ground. He eyed the girl curiously, not sure what to expect until a quick blast of green came from her hand and struck hard in Danny's ribs.

Danny lost his grip and fell back to his feet, grabbing at the new pain he had. As he took a staggering step, Sarah charged at him, green energy flowing from her hands. She created a whip out of her energy and flung it around Danny's leg, yanking it to drag Danny to the ground.

Danny looked up just in time to see Sarah send a blast at his head, sending sparks and stars into his vision as he felt his head bounce again the ground. He felt himself go limp as the lights wiped over him to change him back to human.

"Danny!" Sam's voice called out, breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

The gong sounded again as Sam ran over to where Danny laid. She looked him over only to have fear drag into her as she failed to see his chest rise with his breath. She leaned her head close to his chest, trying to hear for anything only for tears to well up in her eyes. "You're not supposed to be dead, you idiot!" Sam cried out as Tucker and Jazz slowly came to her side.

The ring on his left hand vanished into green smoke as it did the same to Sarah's hand, signifying one had died.

"Sarah Messer has reclaimed her name in victory!" Lady Frazier announced as a woman and a boy of about ten rushed onto the area to hug Sarah.

Sarah broke away from the hugs of her family and rushed over to Danny's body, tears in her eyes. "Why didn't he fight?" she asked, looking at the three in morning over the body.

"He didn't wanna hurt you," Tucker offered.

Sarah reached a hand down, as if she was about to kneel, only to freeze as Sam jumped to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was-"

"Get away from him!" Sam ordered, punching the girl in the side of her face and sending her to the ground.

Jazz and Tucker quickly grabbed Sam's arms, pulling her back from jumping on Sarah as the girl held her cheek. "Sam," Tucker said through his teeth.

"Don't you ever show your face around Amity ever again!" Sam ordered before ripping herself out of her friends' grip to take a few steps away from the ordeal.

"Come on Tucker, let's get his body home," Jazz said, leaning down to grab Danny under the arms.

Tucker stared at Sam for a moment before doing as asked, grabbing Danny's feet and haling him upwards to carry him into the Specter Speeder. Sam slowly followed, her hands in fists at her side as her nails dug into her palms. She walked into the Speeder and sat in the back, next to Danny's limp form placed in the back seat. She licked her finger and wiped away the mix of ecto-plasm and blood on his face, wishing to take care of him one last time.

Jazz closed the door and took her seat next to Tucker in the front seats as he started up the vehicle. "He said he would fake it before it got too bad," Jazz said, remembering their talk before the fight. "Why didn't he?"

Sam jumped back as a harsh wheezing came from Danny before he let out a cough. A mown escaped him as he moved his hand up to his head where the last blast had struck him and said, "Owww, that hurts."

"Danny!?" Sam exclaimed, getting Jazz and Tucker to turn around and look.

Danny opened his eyes as another cough forced its way out. He sat up in the seat and looked around before looking at his left hand.

"You're not dead!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I think I was," Danny admitted, leaning against the chair. "You said to make it look convincing, so when she hit me good in the head I figured that should be it."

"But you weren't breathing, you didn't have a heartbeat," Sam said, her eyes wide.

"I stopped it," Danny said. "Don't ask me to do that again, 'cause it's not fun."

"Don't scare us like that man," Tucker said, turning back to face where they were going.

"At least you're alive," Jazz offered.

"I should punch you," Sam threatened, eyeing the teen next to her as she raised up a hand in a fist.

"Sorry," Danny offered with a smile at the girl.

Sam lowered her hand, the fist letting loose, as she turned away from him. Without looking at him she lowered her hand and grab his jean covered knee and whispered, "You're an idiot."


End file.
